


For Adventure and Chaos

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, M/M, they're fluffy stray cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reborn and Tsuna are fluffy stray cats and life's one grand adventure. “Why do you always have to get into fights with those humans, Reborn?” “Because adventure and chaos, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn meowed at his companion. R27</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Adventure and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Another anon prompt over on my tumblr. They will kill me with cuteness.

"VOIIIII COME BACK YOU MANGY CATS!"

Two cats, one black and one brown, darted away from the alleyway, leaving behind the a silver haired animal control capturer tied up in his own net.

"Hmph," the black one said. "We are not diseased."

"Hiiieee that was so scary," the brown one said. "Why do you always have to get into fights with those humans, Reborn?"

"Because adventure and chaos, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn meowed at his companion.

"And the day they catch us, separate us and we get thrown into some animal shelter?" Tsuna despaired.

"That's not going to happen," Reborn reassured the small cat. "Besides, we're smarter than humans." Whacking Tsuna with his black tail, he added, "Or at least I am. But don't worry Dame-Tsuna, I'll rescue you."

Tsuna was sure if they had been humans, Reborn would have mastered the expression they recognized as a smirk. Arrogant cat. But Reborn was Tsuna's arrogant cat so that was alright.

"You better rescue me," Tsuna said, nuzzling his head against Reborn's.

Reborn merely purred back.

"Small animals."

Both Tsuna and Reborn looked up to see their favorite human of all time. "It's Kyoya!" Tsuna meowed his greeting to the teenage boy. Kyoya was always feeding them, but didn't try to keep them as pets, allowing both Reborn and Tsuna to go as they please.

"About time," Reborn said. "Feed me," he demanded.

"Reborn! Be nice to Kyoya!" Tsuna hissed. Of course, just because Tsuna said that, it wasn't like the human boy could understand the languages of the cats. … Kyoya was getting fairly proficient at bird language though. Most likely due to Hibird.

Kyoya scooped them up into his arms. "You two have been disturbing the peace. I should bite you to death for that."

"Life's more interesting with us around, Skylark," Reborn replied. Beside Kyoya would never bite them to death. First of all, Tsuna was too adorable to be bitten to death, second Reborn was too smart.

"I just hope he feeds us," Tsuna said, as Kyoya carried them off.

"Always thinking with your stomach, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. "He better have fresh milk."

Kyoya did end up feeding them. Stomachs full, daily quota of petting and brushing met and oh so very content, Reborn and Tsuna curled up together under a very warm sun spot.

"Tomorrow, let's cause havoc in the bookstore," Reborn mumbled drowsily. He purred as Tsuna continued to groom him.

Tsuna huffed at those words, but didn't disagree.

For adventure and chaos, he would follow Reborn wherever the other cat went.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally convinced Kyoya would take care of them.


End file.
